Zair
Türkçe - İngilizce çevirisi 1. Zaire. 2. visitor. İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi 1. Anyone who does not normally work within HSB, or who visits HSB less than 3 times a week. 2. The court visitor is a person trained or experienced in law, medical care, mental health care, pastoral care, education, rehabilitation, or social work, who is an officer, employee, or special appointee of the court with no personal interest in the proceedings of Page. 3. A person who goes to a specific Web site Sites often define their traffic levels in terms of the number of visitors they've had in a given time period Top. 4. A visitor is defined as a series of hits, with no idle time of 30 minutes or more between any two hits, from the same IP address Explanation: when a web surfer arrives at your site, he/she requests the files, such as GIFs and JPEGs, that make up that particular page Each request is a hit, and they are delivered in quick succession, with no more than few seconds between them (from the server's perspective) When Urchin detects a gap of more than 30 minutes between any two hits from the same IP address, it is assumed that it is a new visitor This is usually true, since most large ISPs, such as EarthLink, recycle idle IP addresses. 5. any individual that links to a TI web page via email issued from the Prime Response system. 6. You'd think that figuring out how many unique individuals visit a Web site in a given time period would be pretty easy, but in reality it's not Web site developers have few ways of determining exactly how many people use a given computer, IP address, or ISP account In fact, beyond the data you get from registration processes and cookies, there's very little reliable information on how many people visit a site, which makes hard numbers hard to come by. 7. One person coming to your web site regardless of how many pages they visit creating multiple hits When analyzing the popularity of your web site, look at the visits or visitors, not the number of hits. 8. cleric who makes periodic official visitations to secular and regular clergy in his diocese. 9. Any person temporarily on the worksite who is not regularly involved in the daily worksite activities This includes, but is not limited to, delivery personnel, invited guest, the general public, etc. 10. Any person entering a cleared facility who is not an employee of that facility is a visitor A classified visitor is one who, in the national interest and in the performance of a classified contract or other approved program, requires access to classified information An unclassified visitor is one who has no access authorization status and/or need-to-know, but has a legitimate need to enter a facility. Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi 1. Seyirci. 2. (E) Ziyaret eden, ziyaretçi. Hatır sormaya, görmeye giden. İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi 1. زائر, الضيف, المتفقد, القائم بزيارة تفتيشية. 2. زائير. Türkçe - Yunanca çevirisi 1. Ζαΐρ (Zaΐr). İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi 1. Ζαΐρ (Zaΐr). 2. επισκέπτης (episkeptis). 3. (n) μουσαφίρης (moysafiris), επισκέπτης (episkeptis). 4. φιλοξενούμενος (filoxenoymenos). Türkçe - İtalyanca çevirisi 1. Zaire.